


Lead Me Home

by SnazzyRow



Series: Seventeen Zombie AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Bows, Guns, Knives, M/M, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Multi, POV Multiple, Platonic Kim Mingyu/Jeon Wonwoo, Platonic Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Platonic Relationships, Probably Gore, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, jihancheol, killing zombies, the groups will meet sometime soon dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyRow/pseuds/SnazzyRow
Summary: Minghao just wanted to have a nice, calming vacation with his boyfriend.Soonyoung thinks he's the last one alive, and he's afraid.Seungcheol just wants to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AKA the Seventeen zombie apocalypse AU nobody asked for. Follow my twt @seungkwansmile or insta @lq.kwan  
> -  
> I am currently reading a few fics that haven't updated in months and I hate that feeling so I hope I can keep this one going and make you guys stick with it! I know i know i haven't continued the figure skater au and i'm sorry but i honestly have no idea where i'm going with it :(( i'll still do my best to maybe continue it though!

Soonyoung hated to be alone. No matter the situation, he always liked to have someone by his side- a friend to laugh with, a hand to hold, a shoulder to cry on. It was an amazing feeling knowing somebody would stick with you through thick and thin. Soonyoung thinks it might kill him when he’s forced to keep all his emotions to himself.

 

At least, that was before hordes of Walkers roamed the streets and everyone he knew was long gone.

 

It seemed to Soonyoung that he may be one of the last ones left in the town- or, hell, maybe the whole country- who wasn’t infected. The outbreak happened almost a week ago, but it felt like ages. Everything happened so quickly. Within the first day or so everything went to shit. Almost all the people in his neighborhood packed up and left, and the others who stayed were ill prepared and ended up getting bit or scratched after a short time. It became a ghost town quite quickly. 

 

Soonyoung stayed in his house with the television tuned to the national news station until the power went out, then stuck by the radio until the batteries died. He decided then after a few days of no exposure to outside that he would bring himself out of the nest of blankets he made and try to find some much needed supplies. Judging by the dwindling amount of food left in his house, he better make it a supermarket run.

 

He scoured the house for a few needed items before dumping them onto the floor in the living room. He pulled a flannel over his t-shirt, then a pair of gloves on his hands. He scurried to the kitchen and grabbed a face mask and began to search drawers for something… there! Soonyoung pulled out a large chef’s knife- one he used for almost everything in the kitchen, and always had it sharpened to a tee. He decided that it would be good to err on the side of caution, gripping the blade at his side and grabbing his empty backpack as he slid out the front door, locking it behind him. 

 

Everything looked the same as it had when he looked out the windows; completely barren. It wasn’t quite apocalyptic, but it was obvious it was abandoned. Papers and bottles and bags rustled in the soft summer breeze and if anyone was still alive here, they did not make their presence known. 

 

The silence made Soonyoung’s blood pump faster, an anxious response. He gripped at the handle of his knife tightly before beginning his journey to the town. He was only about a mile away from the center of his town- about a ten minute walk. He decided he would hit the supermarket first, stock up on some food and maybe batteries if he could find any. Perhaps they would have some ice he could put into a cooler and fight the heat. Soonyoung walked quickly, jumping at every rustle of leaves or distant noise. His knuckles turned white around the blade’s handle.

 

Soonyoung arrived at the parking lot of the supermarket with no problem, sprinting across it to the doors. When they didn’t open, Soonyoung opted for finding his own way in. After all, the last thing he heard on the radio was evacuation notices and judging by the dark isles and lack of any kind of life, he figured it wouldn’t matter how he got inside.

 

A few more minutes of searching around proved worthless, and Soonyoung ended up slashing at the glass windows with the blunt of the knife. A few swings was all it took before it shattered open in the loudest sound Soonyoung heard in days. He looked around anxiously, then climbed over the pieces of glass that remained. 

 

Inside the store was nearly empty as the town was. There were cans and boxes all over the place and the only sound was Soonyoung crunching glass under his sneakers. It was an eerie experience, to say the least. He made mental note to avoid the produce section- he was able to smell the rotting stench from across the store.

 

Soonyoung unzipped his bag as he walked, picking up cans of beans and spam from the ground while he scoured the shelves. There was quite a lot of rice left, and Soonyoung took advantage, grabbing as many bags as he could. After all, it was the end of the world.

 

The next aisle was empty, and so was the next. Completely barren. He found the next one quite promising, however. The shelves were filled with cracker boxes, cookies, pretzels and chips- all junk food, but if this was what he would have to live off of, so be it. Soonyoung eagerly grabbed bag after bag of specialty cookie, filling up the larger portion of his backpack. He then spotted a shopping cart, and ran over to throw his bag inside. He continued to dump boxes of crackers and bags of chips into the basket, grinning to himself. 

 

_ If my only other option is being killed by a zombie, I think I’d rather die from high cholesterol. _

 

After clearing the shelves, Soonyoung went on to explore the other aisles. One had candies, which Soonyoung swiped happily into the cart. The next had cereal. There was barely any left, but Soonyoung managed to nab two boxes of plain corn flakes. Above the cereal was powdered milk. 

 

A few more minutes of scavenging, Soonyoung came across the medical aisle. It was nearly picked clean, save for a few bottles of rubbing alcohol, some soap and bandages. He took those, and whatever remained of the vitamin pills on the above shelves. _ If the world is actually ending _ , he thought,  _ I’m going to need these _ .

 

Soonyoung was overjoyed, his overflow of emotions from the past few days pouring out as half happy and half stress tears down his face. It seemed stupid, crying over food and bandages, but it was such a joy that he would be able to live another day. However it was also a fear. Would he want to live another day? Knowing all that has happened, is it worth it?

 

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips, followed by another. Soonyoung groaned and kicked the wall, wiping his tears away. He was about to roll the cart towards the exit when a noise startled him. 

 

It was a shuffling sound. He assumed it was some kind of animal, until a human figure poked its head out from the end of the aisle he stood in. Soonyoung was relieved again, turning all the way to face the person. They began to walk towards him, and Soonyoung smiled.

 

“Hey!” He yelled toward the figure, “It’s so good to see I’m not the only one left! Are you okay?”

 

Soonyoung got no response but a small groan, and he began to worry a bit. What if this person was infected? The news reports said this disease was causing people to lash out and kill. 

 

“Are you okay?” Soonyoung repeated.

 

The figure picked up its pace, another groan coming from it. Soonyoung got a shiver down his spine, bracing himself and reaching in to his cart for the knife he lazily threw in earlier. He held it at arm's length, shakily speaking again.

 

“Do you need help?” He asked, “I-I might not be able to help you… But please don’t hurt me!”

 

Soonyoung watched as the person came into light, and his blood went cold. The…  _ thing  _ had sickly gray skin with lacerations on its face, arms, and legs- all which looked to be severely infected. Its clothes were dirty and covered in… blood that dripped from its almost snarling mouth. Soonyoung backed up, dropping the blade in front of himself.

 

“Please!” Soonyoung blocked his face with his hands, clenching his eyes shut when it came within a few feet of him. 

 

Prepared for an attack, Soonyoung flinched. He felt something warm and wet hit his arm, and yelled out of instinct, bringing his arms down to look at them.

 

Splatters of blood and what Soonyoung could only think was flesh had flew on his shirt, but they weren’t his. He looked up carefully and slowly and flinched when he saw a second person standing in front of him. He saw the guy with  _ his _ knife buried deep into the eye socket of the infected, then watched him retract the blade and push the thing to the floor. Soonyoung backed up as the thing hit the ground and retched when a pool of blood began to form around the thing’s lifeless form. Soonyoung managed to pry his eyes away from the body and look at his savior, but the man wasn’t there anymore. 

 

Confused, Soonyoung spun all around, looking for the man who had taken his knife. His attention was caught by yet another rustling coming from behind him, and Soonyoung whipped his head around. He was met with somebody scavenging through his basket. He already had a bag of rice stuffed in his jacket pocket, and about four boxes of crackers under his arm.

 

“Hey!” Soonyoung said with a scowl, pushing on the shoulder of the man. It must have startled him, because he turned and gave Soonyoung a wide eyed stare.

 

Now that he got a good look of him, the guy looked like a mess. He had heavy bags under his eyes and his clothes looked dirty. He had a cut that looked pretty recent on his cheek, and his dark black hair was swept back and stuck to his head with sweat. He would have looked intimidating if he was about a foot taller. The guy was  _ tiny.  _

 

And he still had Soonyoung’s knife.

 

Soonyoung grabbed the boxes from him and threw them down into the basket once more, giving the guy a hard stare. He pushed the cart a few feet away from them both.

“Just because you saved me, doesn’t mean you can take my stuff!” Soonyoung scolded him like he was a child, partly because he looked like one. 

 

“Yes it does!” The man yelled back, “You’re supposed to be grateful for my help and give me something in return.”

 

“Not in this world. At least, not how it is now.” Soonyoung clicked his tongue, “Now give me back my knife!” 

 

“No!” The man pulled his hand away when Soonyoung tried to grab it, and took a step back before leaning in close with the blade still far from Soonyoung’s reach. “Do you have a camp around here?”

 

“A wh- A camp?” Soonyoung scoffed and almost laughed out loud. What was this, some cliche horror movie? “I have a  _ house _ , if that's what you mean.”

 

“A house? Or an apartment?”

 

“Are you interrogating me?”

 

“Of course not! Just answer my question.”

 

“It’s a condo. Everyone else is gone so I think I might be the only one in the whole complex.” Soonyoung finally explained. “We have water still but no electricity or air conditioning. What’s it to you?”

 

“Take me with you.”

 

“What?!”

 

“You heard me. I want in. I saved your life, now you take me to your house. I won’t stay in your house if you don’t want me to but if it’s really abandoned like you say I light as well move into one of the nearby ones.” The man put his hands back at his sides.

 

“Why would I do that?”

 

“Because you’re innocent and don’t know how to handle yourself in this kind of situation. Then i’ll be around to help and you’ll be there to show me around.” He explained, “And you have a good heart. You’re nice- too nice maybe, but that’s not important. You couldn’t kill that thing because you felt bad about it. If you can feel bad about the dead, why can’t you feel bad for me?”

 

Soonyoung thought for a moment, then began to pace around. The short guy was right. How could he survive like this alone? After all, he can barely survive alone in normal situations, let alone apocalyptic ones. Besides, if he wanted to kill Soonyoung, he probably already would have. 

 

“Fine. Fine. Come on.” Soonoung muttered to himself, grabbing the cart by the handles and sighing, “I can’t believe I’m doing this. I don’t even know your name…”

 

“Jihoon” The man said, and Soonyoung had to turn to look at him.

 

“What?”

 

“My name’s Jihoon,” He said, “Does that make you trust me more?”

 

Soonyoung was silent for a few moment before he continued to push.

 

“I’m Soonyoung.” He simply stated, motioning for the shorter to follow him, “Hurry, before it gets dark.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always i havent proofread because i Suck if there’s anything thats really too hard to read let me know so i csn make changes

It was the middle of the flight that they got the news.

 

Minghao was seated next to his boyfriend Jun, hand in hand, eagerly waiting for their destination to arrive. He was even watching the map on the small screen in front of him as it inched closer and closer towards the ocean. Even though they weren’t too far from their departure airport, it seemed like an eternity since they boarded the plane.

 

Minghao gripped Jun’s hand tighter, watching with a smile when his face scrunched up in slumber. Jun had fallen asleep barely five minutes after sitting down, and the thought made Minghao smile on the inside. He pushed a few strands of Jun’s brown hair from his forehead and leaned in to place a kiss where they once were.

 

It was almost a surreal feeling, Minghao thought. The pair left China together to start a  new life in South Korea barely a year ago, and now they are in such a good place in life, they’re able to take such a nice vacation. They were headed to Jeju island, A place they both had wanted to go since they moved to Seoul. The two of them decided it would be a great trip- nice and relaxing.

 

Nearly an hour into their flight, there was an announcement. At first, Minghao assumed it would tell them that they were near their destination and would be landing in about half an hour or something. However, he was wrong.

 

“Good evening, we will be making an emergency landing. Please fasten your seatbelts, and brace for impact.”

 

    The pilot seemed too calm for comfort, and Minghao immediately shook Jun awake. He was groggy and squinting, and in any other circumstance, Minghao would have melted and gushed over how cute he was. However, it was most definitely not the time.

 

    “Jun-” Minghao put a hand on Jun’s cheek, “Wake up. They said something about landing.”

 

    “I know…” He said with a scratchy, sleep drowned voice, “I’ll wake up when we get there.”

 

“No, no, an emergency landing- Wen Junhui wake up!” Minghao grabbed harder on Jun’s shoulders.

 

    As if on queue, a heavy shake of turbulence hit the plane, and a set of oxygen masks flipped down from overhead. A murmur of conversation broke out between passengers, and a few began to stand up and grab their belongings from the overhead bin. Parents outfitted their crying children with the masks. Jun rubbed his eyes, and Minghao put his seatbelt on tighter. There was another violent shake of the plane, and instructions popped up on each little tv screen.

 

    The shaking in the cabin kept increasing, and barely anybody was following any of the directions given by the pilot. Minghao helped Jun fasten the oxygen mask, then slid his own on. More people were talking, some yelling, and many were crying in their seats. Minghao noticed the stewardese was huddled in the seat next to the bathroom, and he felt a wave of panic down his spine.

 

    Minghao finished his scan of the area, taking note of the exit in the seat in front of theirs, and glanced back to Jun. He was surprised to see the tears that pooled in his eyes began to spill over and fall off Jun’s chin. Minghao grabbed at his hand and held it as tight as he could, feeling his own tears welling up as well. Jumping in surprise when the cabin shook again, Minghao spoke reassuring nothings to his partner.

 

    “Minghao-” Jun started, stopping only to run his eyes on his sleeves, “If we don’t make it out of this, I want you to know-”

 

    Minghao finally found himself crying as well, “Don’t talk like that, Jun. Everything is going to be fine!”

 

    “-I love you so much, Hao. I’m glad we were able to spend so much time together, even at the end.”  
  


    Minghao hated how morbid the statements Jun was making were, and  he wanted to dismiss them and make him feel whole and safe again, but the truth was, he can’t be sure. He can’t guarantee that they’ll be perfectly fine, or that they’ll even live through this. It pained him more than anything in the world to see Jun so scared and be so helpless about it. He held onto Jun’s shaky hands and sniffled.

 

    “I love you too. I love you to the moon and back, more than anything else in the whole universe.”

 

    He wasn’t sure if Jun was smiling or crying harder, the tears in his eyes made it hard to see, and the rattling of suitcases and alarms in the plane made it deafening.

 

    Minghao squeezed tighter, then everything went black.

 

——

 

    Minghao was in an amusement park alone. No- Junhui was with him. He looked so happy. He watched Jun laugh at whatever joke he must have said but couldn’t remember while they held hands. Minghao couldn’t help but laugh as well, bumpink his shoulder into Jun’s, prompting the other to let go of his hand and wrap his arm around Minghao’s waist. Minghao couldn’t remember a time when he felt so happy.

 

    The pair walked past a few rides, listening to the cheesy pop music being blasted from the speakers all over the park. Jun caught his attention by pointing towards a ride- he couldn’t read the name, but it was something with cars. They drove around on a track in a circle faster and faster. Minghao smiled back at Jun, pulling him in line. The two of them got inside a car, fastening the seatbelts over their waists before the ride began.

 

    It started off slowly, a fun, fast pace. As it got faster, the others on the ride started to scream louder. Junhui still held Minghao’s hand and laughed when they made eye contact. It was a lot of fun, and Minghao was happy.

 

    There must have been a bump in the track, a malfunction, something. Suddenly, Minghao got a wave of fear running down his spine. The music stopped, passengers stopped screaming, and the sky got dark. He couldn’t even see anything outside of the car they were in. He shivered.

 

    “Junhui-” Minghao began, but noticed something off. Jun was… laughing?

 

    He pulled the man’s face to look at it, and Minghao got another shiver. Junhui was laughing, smiling as if he was having a great time on this fun ride. However, his eyes told a different story. They were drenched with tears, pleading for help. He looked like he was in a lot of pain, and it hurt Minghao’s heart.

 

    “It’s okay, Jun.” Minghao spoke loudly over the rattling of the tracks underneath them, “It’ll be done soon and we can go get something to eat! D-do you like funnel cake?”

 

    Junhui’s laughing stopped and he spoke calmly, “Minghao, sweetie,” He held onto Minghao’s hand desperately hard, “You think this is bad?”

 

    Minghao looked around, blood running cold when he saw the lifeless bodies of the passengers in the cars in front and back of the pair. He felt like the weight of the world was pushing against his chest, and the rise was only going faster and faster. He heard Jun mumble, turning his head slowly to make him repeat himself.

 

    “Wake up.”

 

——

 

    When Minghao woke up from his dream, he gasped for air, sitting up so fast he rammed his head into the seat in front of his. He began to cough, gasping for breath in between.

 

    “Minghao!” Jun’s voice made him turn his head around so fast he thought he might have gotten whiplash.

 

    Minghao’s eyes flooded with tears when he heard Jun’s voice and saw his boyfriend’s face. He pulled him close in a tight hug and sobbed into his shoulder, mumbling about how afraid he was that the other might be dead.

 

    “Hao, we need to get out of here.” Jun said in a shaky voice once Minghao’s sobs quieted down a little.

 

    Minghao had almost completely forgot the situation they were in. He nodded, though, peeling himself from his now nearly crushed airplane seat. He helped Jun out, who seemed to limp as they made their way down the aisle towards the huge hole where one of the plane’s wings once were.

 

    Once outside, Minghao looked around for any signs of where they might be, but he had no clue. They were in the middle of the woods it seemed- no signs or trails or anything else but trees in sight.

 

    “What are we gonna do now..?” Minghao rubbed his temples hard, trying to think of a plan.

 

    “I- I think I’m going to sit down…” Jun said in a soft voice, taking a few wobbly steps forward before collapsing front first onto the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the junhao chapter. i want to build more on soonhoon, but i wanna do the same for these two and i still have like a million other characters to START lmao. next chapter is maybe going to be jihan or seungcheol. next after that will be more soonhoon. thanks for putting up with my horrible schedule lmao  
> follow my twt for maybe some updates its @ seungkwansmiles


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jihancheol? i only know booseok...nonchan?

    Hansol had watched enough TV dramas to figure out his game plan when the news came out about the infection spreading. He gathered a collection of close friends together-amongst which were his overly excitable coworker Lee Seokmin, classmate Lee Chan, and best-friend-crush since grade school Boo Seungkwan- and decided on what action to take next.

 

    They could either move around, go from house to house and try to find a safer area, or stay together in their neighborhood, only leaving for supplies when they were needed. Obviously, it was split down the middle for each opinion, Seungkwan and Seokmin voting for staying and Chan and Hansol voting towards moving, so they ended up flipping a coin to decide.

 

    Leaving won, and the group was slightly less prepared than they thought.

 

    Although Hansol was ready to pack up his bags and go, none of the others had many of their thing, and made arguments that if they would visit each person’s house, they could maybe pick a place to stay for a while or at least useful supplies. After a little while of persuading, Hansol agreed on the trip around town to the other boys houses.

 

    Their journey started with Hansol’s house- the one they currently occupied. Hansol gave each of the three friends a job, then sent them off while he continued with his own planning.

 

    Seungkwan was in charge of food- anything in cans or boxes he stuffed into a large tote bag. Seokmin was on clothing duty, searching the attic and closets for clothing items the team might need. Chan was put in position to look for utilities like batteries, flashlights, tools, anything that he could deem useful. Hansol gathered together what he thought may be used as a weapon, then made a list of their next duties.

 

    Soon enough, nightfall came on and everybody had stripped the house bare all day long. Hansol was grateful he had such a group of friends that would help him prepare for something like this, so he did his best to make a nice dinner for them to enjoy.

 

    Well, it wasn’t much. He made a pot of instant ramen finished with some cooked spam and cheese. He remembered one of his old friends showing him the recipe, but he couldn’t remember his name…

 

    For dessert, a package of brownie snacks called out to them from the cupboard.

 

    “So I made a plan-“ Hansol said between slurps of his soup, enjoying what may very well be one of his last well cooked meals, “Chan’s house is the closest to here- only maybe a mile this way-“ He pointed to a spot on a crudely drawn map he scribbled, “So we’ll hit there tomorrow morning. Maybe we’ll stay there for the night, then the next day we go to Seokmin’s. It’s only a few more miles out the same direction.”

 

    The others were silent, waiting for the rest of Hansol’s speech as they ate.

 

    “Seungkwan lives a little more this way-“ Hansol pointed out to a street a few blocks over from Seokmin’s house, “So we can go there last. From there there’s the city next block over, which means we can decide where to go from there.”

 

    “When did you get so smart?” Seokmin joked, earning a small smile from Seungkwan.

 

    “I know one of my friend’s address.” Chan started, “He didn’t make it. But I think he’d have some stuff we could use. He was a survivalist freak, kind of like you, Hansol.”

 

    Seungkwan snorted, not being able to hold in his laugh from that jab at Hansol. Hansol just pouted a bit and turned the map towards the youngest.

 

    “Do you know where it is on here?” Hansol asked, and everyone leaned in as Chan began to think.

 

    “Its around here. I know it’s a little far but he’s bound to have at least a ton of canned food we could take.” Chan pointed in the opposite direction of where the team was headed, a sheepish look on his face.

 

    “Don’t you think if we’re gonna stop there we should go there first?” Seungkwan used a chopstick to point at the place Chan had marked, “Then circle around and head into the city?”

 

    “I was thinking the same thing.” Seokmin said, swirling the soup broth in his bowl and getting a nod from Chan, who then looked at Hansol for approval.

 

    “You’re sure he’d have stuff we need?” Hansol asked tentatively.

 

    “Well, sure.” Chan answered, “I know he has food, water, and probably weapons like baseball bats or knives or something like that.”

 

    “It’s worth a shot, Sol.” Seungkwan added.

 

    “Okay.” Hansol scribbled out something on a notepad in his lap, “Chan’s friend’s house tomorrow. Then Seokmin, Chan, Seungkwan, City. Anything else to add?”

 

    “No need to be hostile mister Chwe.” Seungkwan teased, then tilted his head back to drink the remainder of his dinner.

 

    “Good. We’ll go at, like, nine tomorrow? I’m not too sure what time is when anymore, honestly.” Hansol changed the subject, and if Seungkwan was paying enough attention he’d notice the hint of embarrassed blush on Hansol’s cheeks.

 

    “How about whoever wakes up first wakes everyone else up after a little while?” Seokmin recommended, and they all nod in agreement.

 

    “Then it’s settled.” Hansol said, pushing his chair out from underneath the table, “Then about sleeping arrangements…”

 

    Hansol glanced around, thinking for a moment.

 

    “My bed is a full size. If someone wants to sleep with me, it’s open. Otherwise, there’s the couch, the recliner, or the floor. I’ll give you blankets if you want, too.”

 

    “Dibs on the couch!” Chan blurted out, raising his hand excitedly and darting over to the small cushioned piece of furniture he’d call his bed for the night.

 

    “Thats not fair! I call the recliner-!” Seokmin began to say when he realized the other guest had called out for the same piece of furniture.

 

    A rock-paper-scissors battle broke out between the pair, leading to a satisfied Seokmin and a hiss of disapproval from Seungkwan. Seungkwan swore Seokmin had found a way of cheating the game, Seokmin told him to suck it up, then stuck out his tongue as he practically skipped over to his rightfully won chair.

 

    “Looks like you’re going to have some company tonight, Hansol. Don’t worry, I won’t hog the blanket.” Seungkwan said, standing slowly and gathering up the dirty dishes.

 

    Hansol was a little taken aback, “You don’t have to sleep with me if you don’t want to, honestly. It was just a joke.”

 

    “It’s too late now, you offered.” Seungkwan shrugged, rubbing the table with a paper towel, “Besides, I’m not sleeping on the ground. Do you have any idea what that would do to my posture?”

 

    Hansol sighed, knowing he wouldn’t win this fight. He instead decided on heading down the short hallway to the bedroom, preparing the sheets for the guest. He never would have thought of getting to sleep with Seungkwan- whether sexual or not. He wondered how he felt, his soft arms around his waist as they fell asleep next to each other, listening to the other’s heartbeat as a lullaby. A sweet moment of bliss in the ever changing days of this chaotic life.

 

    It only took a few minutes of daydreaming for someone to notice, and that someone just so happened to be the man of the hour- Boo Seungkwan himself. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard him speak from behind him.

 

    “Is staring at the comforter supposed to get the wrinkles out of it, or am I missing something?” Seungkwan joked, and Hansol laughed softly before going back to spreading the gray bedspread over the bed.

 

    “Did you do the dishes?” Hansol asked, then scoffed at himself as he sat on the edge of the freshly made bed, “I suppose it doesn’t matter. We probably won’t be back here any time soon. Who cares what it looks like when we leave.”

 

    “Hah, right?” Seungkwan sat next to him, sighing when he slumped his shoulders down and rested his head against Hansol’s shoulder. “Did you ever think it would get to something like this?”

 

    Hansol once again almost shot up to the moon, and he only hoped Seungkwan couldn’t feel his racing heart through his chest.

 

    “W-what do you mean?” Hansol asked and began to tap his fingers on the sheets, not knowing what to do with his hands.

 

    “Like…” Seungkwan took a moment to collect his thoughts, “All of this. I used to think you were crazy- just fantasizing about a ‘zombie apocalypse’ and now it’s here. It almost feels like a big prank.”

 

    “I know.” Hansol sighed this time, looking up at the ceiling, the walls, the bed, anything to avoid glancing at Seungkwan next to him.

 

    “You doing alright?” Seungkwan asked him, sitting up straight again.

 

    “Honestly?” Hansol smiled nervously, “No. I'm nervous. I know it’s easier to survive as a group, but as the leader of you guys I feel responsible for your lives. If anything happens to any of you I have to fix it or take the blame. I know you’ll say that’s not how it will be and that you won’t blame me if someone dies, but I’ll blame myself. That might be worse than anything.”

 

    Seungkwan seemed taken back by the sudden sharing of Hansol’s feelings and sat in shock, watching Hansol as he fiddled with his thumbs in his lap.

 

    “I care about all of you guys. I don’t know what would happen if I were to lose you, Seungkwan.” Hansol scrunched up his nose, then sighed hard and flopped down on the fresh sheets.

 

    Seungkwan smiled, “We all care about you, Hansol. Don’t sweat it, we can carry our own. And if we can’t, it’s our own fault. We’re all so grateful that we can have a strong and smart leader like you to guide us through this. Even if all your knowledge comes from television.”

 

    Even Hansol laughs at the last bit, looking at Seungkwan from his place lying on the bed. He watches Seungkwan’s features as he leans on one arm, twisted a bit around with crossed legs on the bed and a beautiful smile on his face. He wondered how he got so lucky to be infatuated with somebody so gorgeous.

 

    “Come on, Seungkwanie, we’re playing go fish! You too, Sollie!” Seokmin yells into the room from his position on his armchair.

 

    “If you hurry up, you can get in on the last brownie as a prize!” Chan added, trying to bribe the pair out of the bed.

 

    “I think I’ll pass.” Hansol said, “I’m exhausted. I think I’ll go to bed now.”

 

    “You snooze you lose, Sollie.” Seungkwan laughed, “I’ll be back in a little while, hopefully with a sweet prize.”

 

    “Well,” Hansol said with a chuckle, “I sleep on the right side, so you’re gonna have to climb over.”

 

    “No problem, but if I have to run to the bathroom in the middle of the night and step on your calves, I’m not sorry in advance.” Seungkwan joked, hitting Hansol’s arm playfully.

 

    Hansol watched as the younger stood up, then jogged out the door frame to plop himself by the coffee table in the living room. He couldn’t help but smile as the trio argued over their cards. He wished he could stay awake to welcome Seungkwan into the bed, hoping he’d be tired enough to comfortably fall into hansol’s back. Hoping he’d hold him subconsciously while they slept. Fate had other plans, as Hansol felt himself fall asleep before he even saw who won the match.

 

    However, destiny must have been on his side, because Hansol was stirred awake by Seungkwan as he made his way into the spot next to Hansol in bed later that night. It looked almost pitch black outside, and there was no noise from the living room, so he assumed the others had fallen asleep.

 

    Seungkwan noticed Hansol waking up and cursed low under his breath.

 

    “So sorry, Hansol.” Seungkwan whispered.

 

    He continued to slide under the covers, and when their legs brushed together, Hansol noticed he was wearing less than he was when they parted ways that evening. Not that it was a problem, of course.

 

    Hansol, half-awake, rolled himself over to face Seungkwan, opening heavy lids to glance at the boy. Seungkwan laughed softly at him, and Hansol pouted.

 

    “Go back to sleep.” Seungkwan said with a soft smile, then began to joke, “What, do you need me to tuck you in? You need a goodnight kiss?”

 

    Hansol nodded sleepily, smiling back at Seungkwan. He took in Seungkwan’s confused gaze, chuckling softly through his sleep dried throat.

 

    “You’re serious?” Seungkwan asked, raising a brow.

 

    All Hansol did was nod, and within a blink, he felt soft lips on his own. He couldn’t believe that worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise ill build on seokmin and chan as well, i just was desperate for some verkwan jdfsjsjdn as always, follow my twitter @changyooning or my instagram @lq.kwan or @seungkwansmiles ilysm thank you all


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this took so long, i also started a separate junhao one shot (which ill post soon) but i put a lot of effort into it! and im proud of it, even tho its taken up like 90% of my time lmao. Anyway, enjoy this trash chapter

“You know, you picked the worst time possible to get the flu.” Jeonghan said with a flat tone, adding a sigh at the end for extra effect. 

 

“Not my fault…” Joshua answered in a stifled voice as he took the ice pack from the taller redhead. 

 

“If I get sick after you, you’re gonna leave me for dead-” Jeonghan continued his complaints, pacing around the small bedroom while he ran fingers through his hair. 

 

Joshua pushed his bangs aside, then slammed the cold, dripping bag on his forehead. He could almost feel his headache unwinding inside his skull, and he sighed in relief, zoning out from the other man’s ranting. What a blessing it was to have a generator in this day and age. 

 

“Don’t you realize the problem here?” Jeonghan’s change in tone snapped Joshua back to his senses, “I care about you so much, I don’t know what I’d do without you. That’s why you need to get better and I need to stay healthy. What’s gonna happen if we’re both bedridden, too sick to get up and get water! or turn on the fan! I hate having to think about stuff like that…”

 

Joshua frowned, reaching out to grab Jeonghan’s hand and hold it in his. He pulled the stressed out boy to sit on the edge of their bed, his other arm reaching out to cup Jeonghan’s face. He smiled softly, then hummed. 

 

“Don’t worry, Hannie.” Joshua assured the older, “Nothing like that is going to happen. We’ll be fine. I just need a little rest and maybe some painkillers or something. I’ll be better in no time.” 

 

“Promise?” Jeonghan placed his hand on top of Joshua’s on his face. 

 

“I promise.” Joshua smiled sweetly, “Do we have any tylenol?”

 

“That’s the other thing I was worried about…” Jeonghan sucked in a deep breath, “We don’t have anything. Just some cough drops that are probably expired, and tea. Everything is probably shut down, so we can’t go to the pharmacy down the road and order anything, but if there’s nobody around, maybe I could get in and take some?” 

 

Joshua pursed his lips, biting the inside of his cheek. 

 

“I know you don’t like the way it sounds but it’s not stealing! Nobody owns it anymore, so it’s practically free domain. And even if it was, would you rather lie here and die a sad, slow death when there’s antidote within your grasp?” Jeonghan added quickly and dramatically. 

 

“Fine. Go ahead.” Joshua smiled a little, chuckling. The laughing, however, soon turned into coughing and Jeonghan backed away from the germ filled air around his boyfriend.

 

“Better make it fast.” Jeonghan said, mostly to himself, “I’m going out, Josh. I’ll be back soon, don’t worry. You have water and tissues, and if you need another ice pack, go to the kitchen and take one from the freezer. Be careful not to trip over the generator wires.” 

 

“Got it.” Joshua managed between coughs, “I love you.”

 

“Love you too.” Jeonghan smiled softly as he picked up the house key, waving in Joshua’s direction before darting out of the house. 

 

—

 

Joshua tried to sleep for the first hour or so, but no luck. His head was pounding still, even through the nice, soothing ice. The only thing on his mind was, well, nothing. He could barely process thoughts through the blinding migraine. 

 

A few more minutes of trying to drift into dreams proved worthless, and Joshua began to get frustrated. He adjusted his pillows, turned on and off the fan, kicked off the sheets, anything to try and get a positive response from his growing pain. Finally he decided on turning to his side, which surprisingly alleviated his pain. The downside? his nose drained to one side, making it almost impossible to breathe. 

 

_ This is bullshit.  _

 

He sat up quickly, which caused spots to form in his vision, a dizzy feeling filling his body. If it didn’t hurt so much, he would have rolled his eyes. He got his balance once again, then decided to make a trip to the kitchen for some type of sustenance. 

 

The kitchen was only a room and a half away from where he currently sat, but it still felt like hiking. Joshua held the side of the wall as he walked, slowly inching forward to the kitchen. That’s when he heard a strange noise coming from the room which he was headed into. Rustling of bags, cabinets being opened and shut, faint whispering. 

 

“Jeonghan?” Joshua called out, hoping his partner had gotten back already. 

 

The response wasn’t what he was expecting, though, as he saw somebody’s head peek out from behind the refrigerator. 

 

The person looked to be about the same height with long, light brown hair parted down the middle. When their eyes made contact, the trespasser hid his face once again, the rustling going faster. 

 

Despite the pounding pains Joshua was feeling, the urge to protect his house kicked in, and he walked into the kitchen to get a better look at the guy who was ransacking their kitchen. He locked eyes again with the man and watched as he pulled a box of crackers out of the top shelf, shoving them into a backpack. An overwhelming feeling of vexation rose in Joshua and he powered through the pain to get to the middle of the kitchen. 

 

“This is  _ my  _ house,” Joshua said, glaring at him, “Just because I’m sick, doesn’t mean you can come in and take stuff.”

 

The man must have not liked that, he scowled at Joshua and pulled a small knife from his pocket. He held it near the weaker man, and Joshua took a step back, leaning against the counter. 

 

“You try anything, I’ll hurt you.” The intruder threatened, zipping up the large portion of his bag. “I’m going to leave now. Just let me go.”

 

Joshua couldn’t let the thief get away, but he didn’t have any choice. He watched the man pocket his blade, then turn around and start walking out of the kitchen. Joshua formulated a plan quickly in his mind, and acted as fast as he could. He noticed Jeonghan must have been cooking something for the pair’s dinner. Flour was all over the counter he leaned on, and various utensils littered it. He grabbed the rolling pin and lunged forward towards the man.

 

Although he stumbled, he still managed to land a clear blow on the side of the guy’s head, making him fall unconscious on the ground. Joshua regained his balance, then grabbed the backpack off his shoulder to begin unpacking the stolen goods. 

 

“You know, you could have just asked if you wanted food.” Joshua said in a weak voice as he pulled out packages of chips. “We wouldn’t have minded…”

 

Joshua felt a bit bad for knocking out the intruder, even though he  _ was _ trying to steal from them. He felt even worse about handcuffing him to a dining room chair while he was unconscious. But it was the only way he could keep him from waking up and trying to get his revenge. 

 

_ God, what will Jeonghan do when he gets back..? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, @lq.kwan or @seungkwansmile on instagram or @seungkwansmile on twt <3


	5. Chapter 5

“So how are we going to work this?” Soonyoung asked, pushing the cart along the road, not bothering to stay to the side anymore. Who would be driving in these conditions, anyway?

 

“Well, you said you lived in a condo or whatever, right?” Jihoon began to explain as he balanced his walking across the curb, “I’ll check the rest of the place out for any survivors or supplies, then I guess I’ll pick a house to live in. You still have running water, right?”

 

“Yeah, but it’s freezing.” Soonyoung complained, but then added, “I guess if you’ve been without a shower for this long it doesn’t matter.”

 

The pair walked in silence for the next five minutes or so until Soonyoung pointed out a turn, then a driveway for them to walk down. 

 

His house looked the same as when he left it, the same old paneling on the roof, the same old beige siding, windows boarded up, and bumpy ass walkway. Soonyoung swears if the cary made any more noise while bouncing up the sidewalk, he would ask Jihoon to kill him.

 

Soonyoung fished the key from his pocket, then jammed it into the door. It took a few tries to get it, but it finally swung open. He pushed the grocery cart fast and hard into the doorframe, getting it up the small step with ease. Once positioned in the middle of the living room, Soonyoung called Jihoon inside and locked the door back up.

 

“Nice place.” Jihoon offered, taking it upon himself to look around.

 

In any other circumstance, Soonyoung would have been anxious to let anyone look around his house without permission, but this guy did just save his life. It couldn’t matter that much.

 

Jihoon ran a hand over the couch, then the coffee table, rounding about the dining room that connected to the living room. He glanced in the kitchen, then made his way down the hallway to what he assumed was the bedroom. He was correct, as one side of the hallway held a small room with a deep red paint and a large bed with matching sheets. Across from the room in the hallway was a bathroom. Jihoon opted for checking out the bedroom first. 

 

His curiosity was boiling as he scoured through the bedroom. He felt the sheets, then the mattress. It was pretty soft, maybe even too soft for Jihoon’s liking. It didn’t matter anyway, it’s not like he would be sleeping in here. Something else caught his eye, and he turned to stare at the shape on the wall.

 

Jihoon stared at the collage of photos on Soonyoung’s wall. It was a large black frame with many different, smaller photos inside. Some looked to be friends, some family, maybe, and a few of food and pets. A small smile came across Jihoon’s face as he glanced from photo to photo, eyes lingering on each one for just long enough to remember a few faces, a couple memories of Soonyoung. He only stopped when Soonyoung came up next to him, watching him look at the pictures. 

 

“That’s my old dog. His name was Ace.” Soonyoung pointed at one particular image in the bottom left hand corner.

 

Jihoon nodded, and soonyoung continued to explain.

 

“He was maybe fifteen? When we had to put him down, I mean.” Soonyoung looked sad for a moment, but quickly perked back up, “These ones over here is from high school. It was the junior prom, even though I was a freshie, I got to go with my friends anyway. It was kind of horrible, as you can see from the picture.”

Jihoon focused on the area Soonyoung pointed, eyes landing on a set of three particular photos. The first was Soonyoung, looking very small and squishy in a tuxedo that was obviously too large for him with a wide grin full of braces. He was standing with two other guys and one girl, all looking better than him, but only slightly. The second was in what Jihoon assumed was the school gym, one of the older guys dancing with the girl, and the other with soonyoung, dramatically dipping him low to the floor. A bottle of whatever Soonyoung had in his outstretched hand was turned upside down and pouring foamy liquid everywhere.  He almost laughed, but kept to himself. The last one was Soonyoung’s small frame leaning his head over a toilet. Thankfully, it was taken at an angle that whatever was going on in the bowl was hidden, but it didn’t stop from showing Soonyoung’s disposed of suit jacket on the ground next to him, tie almost undone, and hair plastered to his head with sweat. Jihoon let out a chuckle at that one, earning a smile from the other.

 

“Stupid, right?” Soonyoung laughed at himself, “I used to think that night was the best of my life ‘cause I wasn’t able to remember it when I woke up the next morning. Only years later did Changkyun tell me I had three beers and danced like an idiot until I passed out.”

 

Jihoon didn’t comment, and Soonyoung took note of the other’s silence. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t keep you with all these stupid stories. It’s just been a long time since I’ve talked to someone.” Soonyoung hit his palm against his own head, smiling in an apology, “You wanted to check out the other apartments, right?”

 

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Jihoon cleared his throat, brushing his hands on his shirt, “Do you know if any of your neighbors are still here?”

 

“I don’t think so. But some might be.” 

 

Jihoon nodded, humming. He took another look around the room before heading out the door frame. The short walk from the bedroom to the back door took longer than Jihoon would have liked, but once he was finally out back, he scanned the area. 

 

The backyard was nice, a tall wooden fence keeping the neighbors yards away from each other, but a gate that opened up to go behind the line of fencing. The grass was quite green, and there was a small gathering of some sort of flowers in one corner of the yard. Upon opening and peeking through the gate, Jihoon noted a pool that seemed to have been shared by all the residents. It  _ was _ a pretty nice complex, and Jihoon was almost excited to be living there now. He may have been more if it was under different circumstances. 

 

Soonyoung followed Jihoon out to the back, standing next to the door against the house. He watched Jihoon’s small figure glance around the corners, then try- and fail- to catch a glimpse of the other side of the fence. It was such a surreal experience to finally have somebody to talk to, he thought to himself. 

 

“So…” Soonyoung began to speak, get up a small conversation with the other, “What about you?”

 

“What do you mean, ‘what about you’?” Jihoon asked in a low voice as he tried to scale the left side of Soonyoung’s fence.

 

“ _ What do you mean ‘what about you’ _ ” Soonyoung mocked, “I mean, Lee Jihoon, what  _ about _ you? All I know is your name! Would it kill you to tell me what your life was like?”

 

Jihoon was quiet, and Soonyoung kept asking questions. 

 

“Like, oh, I don't know, how old are you? Where are you from? Do you have any nicknames? When’s your birthday? What do you like to do for fun?” Soonyoung didn’t stop, only walking towards the shorter male across the yard, “What’s your favorite color? Did you ever have any girlfriends? Cats or dogs? Come on, if you’re going to be the only person I have contact with for the next however long, I’d like to know a little about you!”

 

“You don’t need to know more than you already know.” Jihoon said simply, passing by Soonyoung to head back inside, “Are there any doors in here to get next door? or do I have to go around front?”

 

“Use the front door.” Soonyoung answered sadly, faking a pout. It didn’t seem to work on Jihoon, though, or so he thought. 

 

“21.” Jihoon said softly, too quiet for Soonyoung to hear.

 

“What?” Soonyoung asked, walking inside with Jihoon. 

 

“Im 21,” Jihoon repeated with a sigh, and added, “I was born on November 22nd. I won’t tell you any nicknames, you’ll make fun of me.”

 

Jihoon continued to talk as he headed outside in the front to check on the neighbor’s door. Soonyoung jogged to keep up, hoping to hear more of what the shorter had to say. 

 

“My favorite color is green because I don’t get outside much, and it reminds me of the outdoors. I like music and can play a few instruments, and dogs are better.” Jihoon finished with one more statement, “I haven’t had any girlfriends..”

 

Soonyoung listened intently to every word Jihoon spoke, remembering all the facts Jihoon was willing to give. 

 

“Are you done pouting? I’d like to look around if that’s okay with you.” Jihoon said in a sarcastic tone, and Soonyoung feigned disbelief. They both chuckled at that. 

 

“If it’s locked, there’s probably a key under the mat. I can’t remember what neighbor on which side kept it there…” Soonyoung helped out, pointing at the doormat. 

 

Jihoon lifted up the cheap plastic, and surely enough, a shiny silver key laid underneath it. Jihoon sighed in relief, picking up the key and jamming it into the knob. The locks clicked open, and the door creaked open. There weren’t any lights on. 

 

“After you.” Soonyoung said in a joking tone, but couldn’t help being slightly nervous. He handed Jihoon a flashlight. 

 

Jihoon clicked it on, shining into the dark abyss of the house. Everything looked like a mess, dust floating in the air as they walked slowly over creaky floorboards. Someone must have been in a rush to leave- closet doors were left open, clothes littering the floor. 

 

It was scary enough to know they could be ambushed, but the thought was replaced with another fear when they heard voices from deeper into the apartment. 

 

Soonyoung was ready to leave, run back to the safety of his bedroom and hide under the covers until it was all over, but Jihoon grabbed him by the collar, dragging him along down a hallway that looked similar to Soonyoung’s. They were less than halfway down before someone stepped out into their beam of light. Jihoon let go of Soonyoung’s shirt, sliding a pocket knife out from his shirt pocket. They stopped walking, shining the light around the back wall to get a better glimpse of the person that blocked the path. 

 

He was a tall man, short black hair and deep bags under his eyes. He wore a decently clean, plain black t-shirt, jeans, a pair of circular wire rimmed glasses, and boots. Upon closer inspection, Jihoon took mental note of the way the man held his hand on his belt, as if he was ready to pull out a gun at any moment. 

 

“Leave us alone! We don’t need any stupid rescuing!” the man yelled out to the pair at the other end of the hallway. Soonyoung swore he’s heard that voice before. 

 

The tall man didn’t look like backing down any time soon, even after the light shone straight into his face. Jihoon made a sour face, but raised his free hand in surrender. 

 

“We’ll be on our way then.” Jihoon said softly, trying to avoid conflict, “You don’t do anything, and we won’t either.”

 

“Just hurry up and get out of my house.” the homeowner said and squinted to get a better look at the intruders. 

 

“ _ Soonyoung _ ?” the man asked, taking a step forward towards the pair at the other end of the hall. 

 

Soonyoung furrowed his brows, then squinted in his direction. His eyes quickly went wide with surprise. 

 

“ _ Wonwoo _ ?”


End file.
